


Gilmore Girls: A Continuation of Fall

by riosmu



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riosmu/pseuds/riosmu
Summary: Everything changes after Rory said those 4 words to Lorelai. What will Rory do?
Kudos: 1





	Gilmore Girls: A Continuation of Fall

**Gilmore Girls: A Continuation of Fall**

“Mom, I am pregnant” Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Rory, sitting in the gazebo in the center of town. It all stopped still, no one around but the red leaves continue to fall to the ground. Everything is going through her mind. Will she become me? Who is the father? What about her career? She was going to write a book, now what will she do? At least she is not 16 and pregnant like I was, at least there is that. I do not want her to go through what I did.

There was a shift in Lorelai’s thinking as she noticed she was taking too long to respond. Lorelai was now in repair mode. We have to move all her stuff to the house. We have to expand the house to house Rory’s impending family. Sure, Logan would be happy to be with Rory but would Rory want that? All the meanwhile, Rory’s head is spinning when she hears her mother ask “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I took a pregnancy test before I visited dad a couple days ago”, exclaimed Rory. “I didn’t believe it myself but beware and behold, the two lines showed up on the test”, Rory says as she places her hands on her forehead, leaning on her legs as they sit in the gazebo. Rory and Lorelai are quiet, looking at each other as they notice the town waking up. Rory feels a sense of relief finally telling her mom after it felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders. All the while, she knows who the father is but is relieved her mom did not ask. She didn’t know how to even begin to drop that humongous bomb to her mom, not ready to hear this news yet. All of a sudden, the critical question was dropped.

“Who’s the dad?”, asked Lorelai whose face showed she was not ready to hear the answer but needed to know.

“Paul, we know it’s not Paul. It’s not Paul, right? That would be so unfair to you and Paul if both of you had a child yet the relationship was a joke.” Lorelai blabbered on showing nervousness on her sleeve.

“It is not Paul, thank god! That would have been a joke!” Rory exclaimed as she swiped her forehead showing relief.

“Then who it is? Who could it be? It’s not Dean or Jess.” asked Lorelai with her eyes wide. “Logan, Logan Huntzberger” Rory whispered as if the whole town was around them and did not want them to hear.

Lorelai quietly stared at her, wondering what her next words should be. She knew the love Logan had for Rory, she knew the extent of their complicated relationship. She did not remember any mention of Logan over the past few years, only of Paul and even that was limited. What would this mean? They all remembered the incident that caused Rory to change her goal to be at Yale. Mitchum and the Huntzbergers. They did not think Rory was good enough for that family. Could they even get along at this point?

“Are you sure?” asked a worried Lorelai after what seemed like ten minutes.

“I’m sure mom, I know how these things work. I didn’t actually think this could happen. I mean it has been 10 years since we were in a relationship type situation. And he’s engaged Mom! I don’t know what I am doing. Am I the person who breaks up another relationship like I did with Dean and Lindsey? What am I doing with my life? I swore I would never do anything like that and here it is again”

Lorelai does not know what to say, a first in her life. She always knew what to say and said a lot. Speechless. However, Rory was waiting and she needed support from her mom.

“Kid, I know you and this is not going to be easy. I knew this day would come. I went through this at sixteen years old, might I add. It was rough, but I did it on my own. The difference is you have me to help you this time, kid.” Lorelai explained as she hugged Rory tightly.

“Mom, I know I’m older but I don’t know if I can handle this. Do I even want to tell Logan? Should I tell him? You told Dad but left him to raise me on your own. That’s always an option.” Rory described.

The town started waking up, the bustle of the townspeople going to Luke’s, Weston’s, and Doose’s to feed their appetite. All the meanwhile, Lorelai and Rory continue to sit in the gazebo in the attire they wore to the wedding.

“You will choose the right thing to do, hun. I know you, I know this is probably the most difficult thing you will do but I am here with ya kid.” Lorelai said very honestly.

\---

Over the next week, Rory pondered the idea of having a baby, a kid, a full human. She knew what her mother did and was proud of everything she had accomplished with the Dragonfly Inn and her relationship with Luke. The obstacles that her mom had to go through to give Rory the life she deserved was not overlooked. Over the week, Rory began coming to terms with what was occurring and what she had to do next. This was a decision that would not be made lightly. This decision was to tell Logan about the pregnancy.

\---

It was a cold and cloudy day in Connecticut and Rory was ready to tell Logan. She was ready to tell him but did not know how he would react. Did she want him to react well or react horrible? What she wanted vs. what she needed became a battle in her mind. She could do this without Logan, her mom did it without Christopher so why can’t she, a reflective Rory thought. She knew Logan would be there for her. She knew that he would drop everything in his life and be there for her. That is what he did repeatedly and now Rory faces a tough decision.

As Rory walks the paths of a small park with her peacoat and umbrella, she remembers the conversation she had with her dad after she discovered her pregnancy.

_“Can I ask you something?” Rory asked._

_“Anything” Christopher responded quickly._

_“How did you feel about Mom raising me alone? Sorry, I just have to know. How did you feel? What did you feel?” Rory sighed thinking about her future predicament._

_“Your mom did what she wanted to do. I wasn’t consulted” Christopher said looking down at his hands._

_“I know, but you let her do it.” Rory said_

_“I did. I let her do it” Said Christopher_

_“So, now, all these years later, how do you feel about that?” Rory asked_

_“It was in the cards. Lorelai and you, from the first moment I saw you two together, no one was getting in between you guys. Maybe that why she’s getting married now. You’re grown. Her job is done. Now she can let someone else in” exclaimed Christopher_

_“She didn’t let you in?” asked Rory perplexed._

_“I’m not saying that” said Chris_

_“Is that why you weren’t there? She made the decision and she pushed you away?” said Rory_

_“No, not at all. We were just so young. I was so young, and Lorelai was, much like yourself, she was a force of nature. Just uncontrollable. Sure about everything. I couldn’t come close to competing with that, so I didn’t” said Chris defeatedly but understanding._

_“You could’ve fought her on it. You could’ve talked her out of it.” exclaimed Rory._

_“You ever try talking her out of anything?” Chris chuckled as he remembered times he has tried to do that._

_“But do you think it was the right decision that she raised me alone?” Rory asked concerned._

_“I think it was exactly what was supposed to happen. And I think she’d back me up on that.” Chris explained._

_“Yeah, I think she would too.” agreed Rory_

It is funny how things work. Everything happens for a reason and Rory knew this. She had a purpose in asking her dad about this. She was contemplating becoming Lorelai herself. Would she tell Logan but raise the baby on her own? Would she allow Logan to be a part of the child’s life, in a way that her own father wasn’t in her young life? Rory kept imagining if she would be another Lorelai or if she wanted to be. Her mind was a tornado of thoughts that never seemed to calm down. Nevertheless, the unpleasant talk she was about to have with Logan would not calm her anxiety. Would it be unfair of her to take away her father from her unborn child? Rory had the support and the family to let Logan in or let Logan out but her life was a mess and she knew it. No stable career at 32 years old and having an affair with a engaged man. Would history repeat itself? Rory was about to find out herself.

Rory decided to tell this news to Logan in New Haven, the city where it all started. As she sits down on the bench in a quiet part of the park, she waits for Logan to show up. With a bottle of water replacing the hand that held coffee constantly, she anxiously awaited his arrival. Given the situation they were in, Rory in a mess that is called life with no stable career, and Logan who is engaged to Odette across the pond in London, she could not expect the result of this conversation and even imagine how the next nine months would go.

“Hey Ace” greeted a concerned Logan with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He knew this must be serious given Rory never did things like this.

“Hi Logan, how are you?” said Rory trying to spit out the words that have been on her mind for the past week or two.

“Not so great, work has not been great. My father has been nagging me about what I am doing with my life.” Logan explained.

Silence filled this small part of the park where all the beautiful leaves were falling around them.

“Logan, I am pregnant. And it is yours.”

Logan stares at Rory. He doesn’t know how to respond. He rewinds his last few interactions with Rory and lands on the night of their last Life and Death Brigade outing with Colin and Finn. That night. That night is what she is talking about. Logan starts slowly coming to terms with the fact that he is the father of this baby.

“Okay, let’s do it” Logan responds already knowing his engagement to Odette will be broken off and he will have to move back to Connecticut. He has dropped everything before. He proposed to Rory after her graduation at Yale. He was madly in love with her even if she could not take the next step. Well, this is a few steps ahead he thought, not exactly traditional but what in their life is traditional apart from their families.

“Logan, you can’t, I won’t let you. You, you have so much to do and accomplish! I let you down before, who is to say I won’t do that again.”

“Rory, I have been wanting this for years. We have been seeing other throughout the years, without thought, without taking into consideration our partners. I think if I didn’t care about you, I would not be doing this.” Logan explained.

“You can’t possibly do this”

“I can and I will Ace, I wanted to marry you first and yeah, while I guess this should come after marriage, we are where we are” Logan said.

“My life is a mess and I can’t possible bring you into it. I have no foundation, I have no set job or career. Yes, I have a few chapters of the book I wrote about my mom and I but I still have no real foundation. For god sake, I was willingly having an affair with you. My morals and values have gone out the window. I am a mess. I do not want to bring you down with me.” Rory said on the verge of tears.

“I can’t let you do this without me, Rory. I have been waiting too long for this and it is time.” Logan defending himself to his last breath.

“No, Logan, No. I won’t let you. Does this mean we get married? Do we co-parent? I don’t want to get back together with you because of this baby. That is not what I want. I have seen my mom make her decisions and this is one I am going to make on my own.” Rory said as she stood up and paced across the sidewalk.

A long pause drifted between the two as if he had just proposed after her graduation party.

“I know there is no rule book for this but if we do this, we are not getting married. We are going to be two adults who co-parent. If we happen to be in a relationship, then okay.” cried Rory trying to make sense of it all.

“I don’t think my parents will take this the best way but who the hell cares! Their precious boy who is meant to get married to someone of wealth and status is no longer here. I have wanted to leave that life and that time is now.” Logan stood up and stopped Rory as she paced.

“I love you and this child” he places his hand on her cheek and looks at her.

“Inomnia Paratus, Ace. We are ready for anything.”

As the leaves fall down, Rory feels a sense of anxiousness yet is relieved Logan knows. If she has to carry this herself, she will. In the end, there is a support system in Stars Hollow that she can always rely on. Although it seems like this came at a bad time, it seems as if this book and baby can help Rory refocus on her life and make it what she wants it to be.

\---

Over the next nine months, Rory helped at the Stars Hollow Gazette and worked to publish her book Gilmore Girls. She spent her time with Lorelai and Luke at the diner listening to Babette and Miss Patty picking out names for the new baby. As winter passed and spring rolled around, Rory prepared for the baby with the help of her adoring family and Logan.


End file.
